


Knives, Like Fire, Keep Us Warm

by newyorktopaloalto



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rituals, Treat, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorktopaloalto/pseuds/newyorktopaloalto
Summary: On the eve of battle, Thorin asks Bilbo to undertake a ritual with him.





	Knives, Like Fire, Keep Us Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Don't own The Hobbit, so please don't sue. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope that you enjoy!

“Your trust.”

Bilbo blinked, turning from his surveillance to where Thorin was sitting. 

“Do I have it?” 

The fire was low, embers more than anything. He and Thorin were the only two awake and even then, Bilbo felt himself flagging despite the job he had to do. 

“What?” 

“Burglar—” Thorin cut himself off. 

Bilbo, waving away the unstated insult said, “Yes, Thorin, of course I trust you.” 

Thorin nodded before standing up and making his way to where Bilbo was, ostensibly, keeping guard. He sat close, narrowing his eyes as he stared Bilbo down, before nodding again—this time, Bilbo presumed, in resolution. 

“There is a dwarven custom—demonstrating trust and,” Thorin paused for a moment, “loyalty for one another.” 

“And you wish to do this custom with me?” 

“If you would be so amiable, Master Baggins.” 

His decision was easier than Bilbo expected and his, 'I would', came with ease. Thorin's lips quirked up—Bilbo felt the pull of his own in response. 

“It will sting,” Thorin cautioned. 

The knife was small, ornate, and quicksilver against Bilbo's jawline as it left a long cut. Despite his wont, Bilbo didn't flinch. 

Thorin pressed the knife in Bilbo's hand, taking a moment before letting go, and said, “Now you.” 

Bilbo did the same—Thorin's gaze burned into him. It would be easy enough to pass this off as a display of trust the eve before a battle, but they both knew it was something entirely discrete. 

“This is not the normal ritual for shield brothers, is it, Thorin?” And while Bilbo knew the answer, he needed it confirmed by the dwarf whose people made the custom in the first place. 

“It is not.” A pause. “Bilbo—” 

“I'd do most anything for you, Thorin Oakenshield.” 

They sat until the fire went out.

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo


End file.
